


Pastel Interview

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [29]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Language, M/M, Pastel!Phil, Princess!Phil, Short!Phil, Smut, businessman!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: Phil interviews with Dan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt that I was sent on Tumblr (that I tweaked slightly).

The Underground car sways slightly as it rumbles down the track. Phil grips the edge of his seat with tips of his fingers. He can feel multiple pairs of eyes on him. It feels as if the whole car is staring straight at him. He’s knows that’s ridiculous because the car is so packed that no one is paying direct attention to the pastel boy in the corner.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens them, he focuses on his lap. Phil tugs at the end of his black skirt as if it is going to cover more of his silky, bare legs. The car jolts slightly as it comes to a halt at the station. He stands up and smoothes out his skirt before exiting the car. The platform is swarming with people. He pushes his way through the crowd towards the exit.

His white ballet flats slap against the pavement. Phil checks his phone. He’s a tad early for his interview, but he would rather be safe than sorry. He lets his mind drift away as his feet carry him. Before long, he finds himself outside the building.

The building looms tall and dark above him. People enter and exit through the door in a constant stream. Phil swallows hard before entering.

He walks with hesitation towards the bay of lifts. The building directory is placed between two of them. Phil’s eyes quickly scan the list. Howell Inc. is on the eighth floor according to the list. With a silent huff, he slips into a waiting lift.

The space is crowded, but not completely full. Unfortunately, Phil is stuck near the front. He can feel eyes burrowing into the back of his head.

He knows that he stands out amongst the dark suits and overall professional attire. Phil tugs awkwardly at the bottom of his pink, short sleeved, fitted, silk shirt. He watches the floor numbers above the door light up with fake fascination. He wishes that the lift would hurry up or that he could melt into the walls to escape the prying eyes.

The lift finally arrives at the eighth floor. Phil hurries into the hall, thankful that he didn’t trip. A women in a white dress shirt with her hair tightly pulled off her face sits behind a desk that takes up a lot of space in the entry way. She gives him a fake smile as he approaches the desk.

“Hi. Um. I’m Phil Lester. I’m here for an interview,” he says quietly. Her eyes rake over his body before finally resting on his face.

“Take a seat. I’ll inform Mr. Howell that you’ve arrived,” she says as she gestures to the seats behind him. Phil nods before making his way to an empty seat.

He sits and watches people wander around the office. He feels so out of place. He knows he needs a job and when he saw an ad for a secretary, he jumped at it. Office work doesn’t bother him, but he feels he’s made a mistake. He doesn’t belong among the straight-laced people of the work force. Not with his pastel colors or his affinitive for female clothing. Just when he is about to get up and leave, the women stands up behind the desk.

“Mr. Lester? Follow me please,” she says. Phil nods his head, stands up, and follows the women. She leads him down the hallway before stopping in front of a door. A matte metal plate next to it proclaims the name Daniel Howell. She knocks on the door.

“Come in,” a muffled voice calls from the other side. The women opens the door and gestures Phil through. He walks through the door with his head bend down towards the floor.

The carpet is plush and grey. It muffles Phil’s footsteps. Art work dots the dark grey walls. Dark wood furniture is spread throughout the space. A man in a black suit stands behind the expansive desk.

There’s nervous tension filling the room. Phil can feel it radiating off his body. He raises his head and takes a good look at the man. The man’s almost a foot taller than Phil at about 6’3”. His dark brown hair is pushed off his face and styled into a quiff. His face is resting in a neutral expression, but his brown eyes are shining bright in Phil’s direction.

All the air rushes out of Phil’s lungs. He stops about five steps into the room. His eyes are focused onto the man. A brief smile flashes across the man’s face.

“Hello Mr. Lester. I’m Daniel Howell,” the man says with a clear voice. He sticks his hand out for Phil to shake. Phil quickly crosses the room and grasps the man’s hand. It’s warm, large, and slightly callous against Phil’s own.

“Hello Mr. Howell,” Phil responds. The man pumps Phil’s hand a few times before dropping it. His touch lingers just a moment too long. He can feel a faint pink flushes across his cheeks. He coughs to dispel the lump forming in his throat.

“Please take a seat,” Daniel says as he gestures to one of the two chairs across from his desk. Phil carefully places himself in one of the chairs. He watches as Mr. Howell’s eyes wander slowly up and down his body. Phil feels himself shiver slightly under the unrelenting gaze.

Phil smiles softly at Daniel. Daniel returns his smile with a small one of his own. They stare at each other in silent for a moment. The tension shifts in the room from nervousness to sexual as they hold each other’s gaze. Phil’s not sure how that happened.

“So you’re here to interview as my secretary,” Daniel says almost in confirmation. Phil nods his head. Daniel leans slightly against the back of his chair.

“Yes I am,” Phil confirms. Daniel nods his head.

“Why do you think you would be a good fit?” Daniel asks. Phil pauses for a moment. All his answers have flown out of his brain.

“I’m-um-very prompt and organized,” Phil answers. He cringes slightly at his his stumbled speech. Daniel nods his head.

“You have a pretty decent resume,” Daniel says while looking at the paper in front of him. Phil nods his head. He’s not sure what to say in response for it. Daniel bites his lip. Phil watches his lower lip slide between his teeth. Daniel’s lips are plump and slightly chapped. Phil starts to imagine how rough they would feel against his own and how they would feel trailing down his neck. He snaps out of his day dream when he realizes that Daniel is talking to him.

“I’m sorry Daniel. What was that?” Phil asks. His eyes grow round with realization as his own words echo back into his ears. He pales while Daniel smirks.

“I’m so very sorry Mr. Howell. That was completely unprofessional of me. I’m so sorry,” Phil apologize. Daniel chuckles.

“It’s fine Phil. Please call me Dan,” he responds. Phil nods his head. The air between them is light, but still full of sexual tension. Daniel leans across the desk and motions Phil to come closer. Phil leans forward. He can smell the mix of cologne and body wash wafting off of Dan. It’s an intoxicating scent.

“Can you feel it too?” Dan whispers.

“The tension?” Phil whispers back. He’s not sure why their whispering, but it just feels appropriate. Dan nods.

“Yes,” Phil answers. Dan’s lust filled eyes narrow onto Phil and he flashes him a smirk. He sits back in his chair, putting space between them.

“If we were to act on it, I wouldn’t be able to hire you. You have to pick me or the job. If you pick the job, we will forget this conversation ever happened. It’s your choice,” Dan states. His words roll around in Phil’s head. A debate breaks out inside of him.

After a minute, he looks straight at Dan and points his finger before twitching it in a ‘come hither’ motion. Dan leans forward. Phil and him meet halfway across the desk.

“You,” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear. Dan quickly turns his head and catches Phil’s lips with his own. Their mouths clash together in a rough manner.

Their lips move in sync with one another. Dan pulls back first. Phil stretches his neck to chase Dan’s lips with his own. Dan chuckles softly as he settles back in his chair. He pats his lap. Phil leaps up from his seat and hurries around the desk. He settles onto Dan’s right leg and places his legs over Dan’s left leg.

Dan kisses Phil’s lips lightly. His left hand slides slowly up Phil’s legs; heading towards the edge of his skirt. Goosebumps appear on Phil’s skin in the wake of Dan’s fingertips. Phil shudders at the contact.

Phil hums against Dan’s lips. Dan’s tongue swipes against Phil’s lower lip. He parts his mouth and allows Dan access. Their tongues dance together in a power struggle for dominance. Either Dan over powers Phil or Phil submits to Dan. Neither of them are sure and neither of them care.

Dan’s arm is wrapped tightly around Phil’s waist. Phil’s arms are wrapped loosely around Dan’s neck. Dan’s hand slips under Phil’s skirt. Phil whimpers as Dan’s fingers brush against his crotch. He wiggles in Dan’s lap. Dan groans. He nips at Phil’s ear.

“Can you call me Daddy?” Dan whispers lowly. Phil eagerly nods his head and hums at Dan’s request. Dan’s lips dance down Phil’s neck before sucking a mark into the base. He works his way back up to Phil’s ear and drags the lobe lightly between his teeth.

“Get on your knees Princess,” Dan commands softly. Phil clammers off of Dan’s lap before dropping to his knees at the man’s feet. His shoes fall off in the processes and land under Dan’s desk. Dan cards his hand through Phil’s dark hair. Phil looks up into Dan’s lust filled eyes. He’s sure that his eyes look exactly the same way.

“Do you want to suck my cock Princess? Do you want Daddy to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?” Dan asks. Phil nuzzles Dan’s hand while nodding his head.

“Yes Daddy. Fuck my mouth Daddy,” Phil responds. Dan smiles wide. His nimble fingers tug at his belt buckle. Phil brings up his hands and bats Dan’s away. He undoes the man’s belt before undoing his pants. Dan arches in the chair as Phil shuffles his pants down to his mid thigh. His erection slaps against the hem of his shirt.

Phil’s mouth starts to salivate at the sight of Dan’s cock. It’s long and thick with a flush red head. He licks his lips before licking a stripe from the base to the tip. Dan groans at the feeling of Phil’s wet tongue against his cock. Phil flicks his tongue through the slit before wrapping his lips around the head.

Dan groans lowly in the back of his throat and his left hand shoots out to grip Phil’s hair. His fingers twist into the locks and Phil moans at the pressure. His moan vibrates through Dan’s cock. Dan bucks his hips at the sensation.

Phil works his mouth down Dan’s length. The tip bumps the back of his throat. Both of Dan’s hands encompass his face as they grip tightly to his hair. Phil drops his mouth open in expectation for what’s to come.

Dan’s eyes are fixated on the sight below him. His hips buck hard as his cock slides between Phil’s ruby red, spit slicked lips. Phil’s blue eyes are watery and his nostrils are flaring with each labored breath. Dan can feel the warmth of Phil’s mouth pushing him closer towards his orgasm.

Phil’s mouth is suddenly empty as Dan pulls away. Dan stares at him with a wild, hungry look. Phil bites his lip as he gazes up at Dan from his position on his knees. He can feel his rock hard cock straining against his skirt. He pays it no heed in favor of watching Dan.

Dan stands and grabs onto Phil’s arm. He pulls him up before stooping down to kiss him. Phil moans at the contact of their lips. He pulls away first this time.

“Please fuck me Daddy,” Phil begs. Dan nods his head. He spins Phil around and pushes him down onto the desk. Phil shivers as the cold of the wood seeps through his thin shirt.

Dan bends down and yanks open his bottom drawer. Amongst the random assortment of items are the two things he’s looking for. He grabs the lube and condom out before pushing the drawer closed with his foot.

Phil’s chest pushes against the table as his labored breathing fills the room. He feels Dan push his skirt up over his ass. He twitches as the air hits his semi exposed skin.

“I love the panties Princess,” Dan coos as his runs his hands over Phil’s ass.

“Thank you Daddy,” Phil replies with a grin. Dan hooks his fingers into the top of the panties before dragging them down Phil’s legs. Phil carefully steps out of them and they fall by the wayside.

The sound of the lube cap opening resonates through the room. Phil’s hips involuntarily buck when he feels one of Dan’s cold fingers at his entrance. The finger quickly disappears inside. Phil wiggles slightly as Dan works his finger in and out. Another finger quickly joins the first.

Dan starts to scissor his fingers apart. They curl slightly in search of Phil’s spot. It isn’t until Dan’s working three fingers in Phil’s ass that he finds his prostate. Phil cries out at the jolt of pleasure. Dan’s hand clamps against Phil’s mouth.

“Shush Princess. We can’t get caught,” Dan says. Phil nods his head in understanding. Dan pulls his hand away and Phil replaces it with his own.

Dan retracts his fingers and covers his cock with the condom. He squirts extra lube into his hand and rubs it onto the condom. He wipes the excess off onto Phil’s thigh. Before long, the head of his cock is stretching open Phil’s hole.

Phil moans loudly against his fingers. His ass is being stretching in the most heavenly way. He becomes so focused on the stretch that he doesn’t notice that Dan bottoms out. Dan waits a few moments for Phil to adjust before moving his hips.

He slowly eases his cock out before snapping his hips back. Phil thrusts forward against the desk. Little noises are straining against his fingers every time Dan’s hips hit his ass.

“Daddy!” Phil cries as Dan hits his prostate. Dan bites his lip hard, throws back his head, and groans as Phil clenches tightly around him. His nails are digging harshly into Phil’s hips.

Phil’s fingertips paw at the desk in a vain attempt to hold on. Dan’s hips are hitting his ass in a hard and quick manner. Phil can feel the heat pooling in his stomach.

“Daddy can I cum? Please Daddy! Let me cum!” Phil begs. Dan moans lowly through his bitten lip.

“Yes Princess. Cum for Daddy,” Dan states. His voice is strained as he tries to keep quiet.

Phil pushes his ass farther out and wraps his hand around his forgotten cock. The moan his makes is two fold. One part for finally getting attention to his aching erection and the second part for causing Dan’s cock to slide deeper into his ass. It only takes a few tugs of his cock before he’s orgasming.

“Daddy!” Phil cries as he cums all over his hand and Dan’s desk. Dan’s grip on Phil’s hips tighten.

“Princess!” Dan moans as his orgasm rockets through his body. They both feel like every nerve in their bodies are on fire.

They come down from their highs and Dan pulls out. A faint whimper can be heard from Phil at the sudden emptiness he experiences. Dan tosses the condom into the trash before rifling through his desk. He finds a few tissues and hands them to Phil.

Phil cleans up his hand and the desk before disposing of the tissues. He turns around to face Dan, but still leans on his elbows against the desk. His eyes are hooded and heavy as he stares at the disheveled person seated in front of him.

“That was amazing,” Phil states. Dan smirks at him.

“Who says we’re done yet,” he answers.


End file.
